Maybe Something More
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Forbidden love...it can't be denied! Don't fight it, rock out to it! SCARR!


**Maybe Something More**

_**One-Shot**_

Schuyler shoved the remainder of the flimsy underwear into the top drawer, slamming it shut with a sigh and a shake of his head. He'd been nice enough to let Stacy stay with him and she couldn't even be respectful enough to put her clothes in the top drawers he had said she could use while she was staying with him. Instead she left them just sitting in a heap atop the dresser.

He turned from the dresser and walked back over to the coffee table, reaching for the newspaper and eyeing the picture of Todd Manning. His mind instantly going to the blonde who was always on his mind lately. Her piercing eyes and breathtaking smile seemed to be invading his thoughts constantly. He sat down on the arm of the couch, his mind flashing back to when he'd called her earlier. The way his throat got a little dry when she answered the phone and the way his heart got really tight when she said his name with utter relief in her voice. Like she really _needed _to talk to him.

He tried to shake her from his mind, but it was useless. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that if he ever wanted to teach again…he have to keep his distance, he just didn't know if he could. Then again he also couldn't deny the way it truly bothered him when he thought of his life without her even in it.

As much as he tried to convince himself that they could go back to the way things were before the dance, he knew it was a lie. Even if she agreed to keep her distance once he went back to Llanview High, if he went back. He was slowly realizing it was no longer a choice. He was positive he couldn't be around her and continue denying her or his blatant feelings for her.

It was selfish of him, he knew that much. She's pure, good, and innocent. Everything he once was. She was everything he didn't deserve and yet he still couldn't stop himself from wanting her; from remembering the softness of her lips on his even if the kiss lasted barely two seconds.

Pushing her away had been extremely difficult for him, but the rational side of his brain seemed to kick in as he realized where they were and how dangerous what they were doing was. Regardless, the can of worms had been opened and his feelings which had been bubbling inside of him for weeks were refusing to be ignored any longer.

Maybe the best thing for everyone involved was if he just left town. That idea too pained him. As much as he wanted to stay in Llanview because it was his mother's home and where he felt closest to her, he had to admit…he wanted to stay for Starr too. No one had ever understood him the way she did.

He mentally scolded himself _'She's sixteen Schuyler'_

But he knew it was pointless, his feelings for her were real and they scared the crap out of him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. The way she looked at him, like he could do no wrong, like he was everything she herself was searching for. It made him feel complete for the first time in his life. He was so comfortable and relaxed with her as if they were the only two people in the world that existed.

He was ripped from his thoughts by the steady knocking on his door. He groaned, it was probably Roxy with more towels and useless advice.

He stood up, taking a couple hesitant steps towards the door and reaching for the door knob. He pulled the door open, desperately trying to ignore how excited he immediately felt to see the blonde before him. Soon his own emotions were flushed away as he studied her, her watering eyes and her tear stained cheeks. Her deep blue orbs begging him not to push her away.

"What's wrong?" he asked "What are you doing here? What happened?"

She didn't respond only stepped forward into his arms, nearly flinging herself against him. A loud sob escaped from deep inside her as his arms wrapped tightly around her. He pushed the door shut with his hand, a million emotions flying through him as he held her in his arms.

"Schuyler" she whispered against his shoulder

"It's okay" he soothed, his hand absentmindedly rubbing slow gradual circles on her back "It's okay"

"I'm sorry" she breathed

He shook his head, licking his lips "Don't be"

"I know what you said" she muttered "I know you don't want me here, but there was no one else…"

He pulled back slightly, his hands on her shoulders as he looked down into her sad eyes.

"I never said I didn't want you here or that I didn't want to talk to you and stop seeing you. What I said is that I can't have contact with you" he reaffirmed

"Isn't it the same thing?" she shuttered

"I'm trying Starr" he confessed "I'm trying desperately to hold on to everything I want and I am failing miserably"

"I don't understand" she replied

He stared at her, her eyes looking at him with complete confusion. He thought about it for a minute, there was a time and a place for everything and this wasn't it. She was upset and the last thing she needed was him piling more stuff on her and confusing her even more than she already was.

"Sit down" he suggested "Tell me what happened?"

She nodded slowly, turning from him and sitting down on the couch. She rubbed the tops of her legs axiously as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"How's your mom?" he wondered

She glanced to him "No change"

"I'm sorry" he responded

"The doctors say she needs to rest and it's best if she stays in this medical induced coma for a little while longer, but it scares me Schuyler. She's laying there…helpless and so still. I can't do anything for her. She was my rock during the pregnancy, she stood by every decision I made. When I considered keeping the baby and raising her, she was there. When I decided to give the baby to Marcie McBain…she was still there just as amazing as ever. I mean when Cole turned against me, I didn't know what I was going to do. For the first time in two years, I had to rely on someone else other than Cole. He'd been my constant rock and then he was gone…a completely different person then I remembered. I can't lose her…I can't" she rambled

He fiddled with his hands in his lap, finally losing the battle and reaching for her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly "She'll pull through. She won't leave you and the people she loves"

"It's all my fault" she breathed "I should've just stayed home then I would've been with her and she wouldn't have gotten stabbed. You wouldn't have been suspended, Cole wouldn't have OD'd, Matthew wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed possibly paralyzed. What if Cole spends the rest of his life in jail because of a stupid impulsive decision he made after something I did. Maybe I am just like my father, maybe I am toxic"

Schuyler shook his head "You are nothing like that man Starr and don't you dare put those burdens on your shoulders"

She stared at him "But"

"No" he whispered firmly "If you had stayed home, whose to say you wouldn't have been attacked too? As far as the whole Cole thing goes, you did nothing wrong. He has to let go and move on. His actions will receive consequences, just like mine did and the only person Cole and I can blame are ourselves"

"I kissed you" she stated

He stared at her "Yes"

"You pushed me away" she continued

"Yes" he repeated

"It's my fault you got suspended" she told him

"You might have kissed me" he paused "But I was just as guilty as you were because I wanted it too"

She was speechless, her beautiful blue eyes staring at him with complete shock "Schuyler"

He stood up from the couch, running a hand through his hair.

She stood up also, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at his back that was now facing her as he stared out the window.

"Schuyler" she stated again

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at her "Yeah"

"Please" she begged

He closed his eyes "I'm sorry Starr"

She eyed him "Your sorry?"

"You don't need me confusing you too" he whispered

She circled the back of the couch, making her way over to him and stopping just short of him. Her eyes falling to the garment of clothing on the floor. She bent down, picking it up and holding the flimsy fabric in her hand. She looked to Schuyler who was looking out the window.

"Uh Schuyler" she stated

He turned back to her, his eyes immediately spotting the lacey bra in her hand "Um"

"I sure hope this isn't yours" she noted

He shook his head "It's not"

"Well that makes me feel better" she smiled slightly, placing it down on to the coffee table and looking back to him "I should probably go"

He watched her make her way towards the door, biting his tongue the entire time. '_Keep your mouth shut and let her leave Schuyler' _he told himself.

He betrayed his own wishes once again as his mouth opened, her name falling from his lips like something completely forbidden.

She hesitated, turning back to him as he walked towards her and reached out to her.

His hand cupped her cheek, his mind screaming at him to stop what he was about to do. He once again lost the battle, his lips crashing down into hers.

She stepped closer to him and he pulled her small frame against his larger one, holding her safely in his arms as his lips softly massaged hers.

He pulled back, his hands holding her face "It's not what you think"

Her eyelids fluttered open, her breathing labored "Okay"

He nodded, his lips softly kissing the tip of her nose.

"So there isn't anyone else?" she wondered slowly "Because…"

He stopped her with a gentle kiss, his lips barely brushing hers before pulling back and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Only you" he breathed

"What now?" she asked him

"I don't know" he answered honestly

"We'll figure it out together?" she asked as more of a question that a statement

"It won't be easy" he noted

She smiled at him "Do I seem like someone who enjoys easy?"

He grinned at her, the wind completely knocked out of him as she smiled up at him. His hand continued to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb gently caressing her upper cheek bone.

"Easy is never fun" he whispered

She nodded "Everyone likes a challenge"

"Starr" he breathed

"Schuyler" she replied

He leaned his forehead against hers "I'm here for you…always"

"Thank you" she responded, leaning up and brushing her lips across his before settling against his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

He closed his eyes, his mind reeling from the past few minutes. He was done fighting, he'd lost the battle. He wasn't going to fight a battle he didn't want to fight, he wanted her and she wanted him. Everything else would figure itself out, it had to. In one another's presence, nothing could touch them!

---

**Review!**

**~Britt~**


End file.
